


Expecto Patronum「1」

by shinehana96



Series: Expecto Patronum「守护神咒」 [1]
Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinehana96/pseuds/shinehana96
Relationships: Kim Jaehyun/Cha Hoon, Lee Seunghyub | J.DON/Yoo Hoeseung
Series: Expecto Patronum「守护神咒」 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093409
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Expecto Patronum「1」

| ooc

| 题目是守护神咒咒语 哈利波特设定

| 主宰勋 副承胜 大概中篇

💙❤💚💛💜

要想知道车勋最近心情好不好，只要仔细观察他走路时巫师袍的袍角就可以了。如果袍角有节奏的前后摆动，不疾不徐的带出略显优雅的弧线，那就说明车勋现在的心情很好。如果他走路的速度等于平时的一倍，袍角在身后凌乱的荡着，这说明他现在在思考事情，且这件事情大概率是不好的结果。

冷峻的外表下，却意外是个好懂的人呢~车勋。

夜幕初临，城堡里已经点上温暖的黄色灯光了，可走在走廊里的车勋却一点都感觉不到温馨，凌乱的拍打着他腿的袍角暗示着车勋此刻烦躁的内心。他急促地走着，目的地是黑魔法防御术教授的房间。

如果要问为什么观察袍角就可以得知车勋的心情，那是因为车勋始终还是无法习惯英国霍格沃茨本部的巫师长袍，可是又不想失了优雅，所以平时心情好他会故意放慢走路速度训练自己如何甩袍角更好看。那理所应当的心情差的时候，谁还在意什么鬼袍角啊？

自从打败了神秘人之后的许多年里，魔法界回归了正常的平静生活。而对作为打败神秘人的主战场和主力军的霍格沃兹来说，自然也就成了魔法学校界中的佼佼者。随着近几年校力师资的发展，霍格沃茨也在除了欧洲大陆之外的其他大陆办了分校，分校每年都可以在每个学院选择推荐一名四年级及其以上的优秀学生来本部完成剩下的课程。而作为拉文克劳四年级的15岁的车勋以惊人的魔药学和占卜学天赋作为学生代表由霍格沃茨的亚洲分校推荐来英国本部学习。

当然了，车勋并不是这年唯一被选送的人。

「勋尼，你等等我！」欢快的声音在背后响起，可听到喊声的车勋并没有放慢脚步，反而以更快的速度往前走，两边的袍角更加杂乱的摆动着，皮鞋踩在霍格沃茨空荡的城堡走廊里发出「哒哒哒」的脆响。

可是下一秒车勋就后悔了，因为身后喊自己的那个人不仅跑了过来，还顺势跳上了自己的背，这个行为不禁让车勋的鸡皮疙瘩从头顶起到了脚趾。

「呀呀呀！你给我下来，金宰铉！」

金宰铉，是与车勋同龄同年级的、作为格兰芬多的学生代表被分校选中跟车勋同年来到霍格沃茨学习的，要再说相同点，他们俩的生日甚至都在同一个月，车勋只比金宰铉大三天。

可车勋却对这样的缘分嗤之以鼻，他一边想把这只大狗从身上拽下来，一边回过头忿忿地打量起来这个人——

身高跟自己差不多，可是因为自己太瘦了显得比这个人要弱势。一头黄黄的小卷毛底下是一副圆圆的金边的，据说是为了增强绅士气质而带上的平光镜，因为他本人并不近视。可尽管戴着眼镜也丝毫不能阻挡他眼底的光芒，他总是笑着，毫不介意把愉快的空气带到任何一个角落。

可这样的金宰铉在车勋眼里可是一个十足的让人讨厌的大傻瓜。总是欢快的自来熟的金宰铉总是喜欢用肢体行动来表达对车勋的喜爱，而这样的习惯让性格孤僻、和所有人都保持安全距离的车勋叫苦不迭。车勋时常气结——

这样的傻子到底是怎么样才和自己一起来到本部学习的？！黑幕！一定是黑幕！

可真正的原因自己明明再清楚不过了，这样的金宰铉早在一年级的时候就展现了对于飞行和魔咒学超高的理解，他就如同那个传说中的哈利波特那样一年级的时候就加入了魁地奇校队，且在来到了本部后也是首发队员。对于魔咒学，他在二年级的时候就创造出了自己的魔咒，尽管那些魔咒是为了做一些无伤大雅的恶作剧。

金宰铉是个优秀的人。车勋不得不承认，可还是要在后面恶狠狠地补上——在某些方面是。

终于挣脱了金宰铉的束缚，车勋瞪着他，而当事人却毫无知觉，他亲切的抬手帮车勋理了理刚刚弄乱的头发，「勋尼，你走的那么快要去干什么啊？刚刚看你也没吃多少饭，所以我给你带了一块辣味三明治~」

「我假设，你的眼睛是长在空中漂浮的蜡烛上，」车勋有些嘲讽的开口，「否则坐在格兰芬多餐桌的你是怎么看到相隔那么远的拉文克劳的我的？还有，我假设你能用你不多的脑容量想起，我说了一万次了别再喊我勋尼了！」

「那怎么行！勋尼是多可爱的小名呀~以前不是只有家人才可以叫你勋尼嘛，那我们现在离家这么远，我喊你勋尼才让你不会那么想家呀~」

并不会。车勋在心里默默地反驳。

「至于怎么看到的你，」金宰铉有些得意的笑着，掏出魔杖指着自己的右眼快速的念出一个车勋没听过的咒语，然后金宰铉的右眼黑色瞳孔渐渐的变白，脑袋却腾起一小团黑色的烟雾，愉快的声音又响了起来，「这是我最近发明的新魔咒，是根据以前把耳朵和眼球分离出身体进行窃听和偷看的魔咒改良的，把器官和身体分离不仅会被人发现，而且器官如果被攻击的话巫师也会收到伤害。我这个魔咒是将右眼的视力雾化，然后控制它飞到任意地方，因为是一团小小的烟雾所以也不会那么引人注意，哈哈哈~是不是天才的想法！」

真是一个无聊的天才，车勋翻了一个白眼。

「所以说，你是在偷看我？一个格兰芬多偷看一个拉文克劳？」

此时的金宰铉已经让右眼回归正常，无视了车勋这个挑衅的问题，「那勋尼，你走这么快要去干嘛啊？因为你走的太快我甚至用阿尼马格斯形态追了一会儿呢~」说着金宰铉极快的读完一个咒语，他的身体也开始很快变形，化成一只垂着耳朵摇着尾巴的大金毛，在车勋的腿边蹭来蹭去。

「你疯了！金宰铉！」车勋看到这只大狗的时候呼吸一滞，很快反应过来之后赶紧用袍子尽量挡住这只大狗，一边环顾四周查看有没有人过来，一边克制声音的呵骂道，「在学校里不能使用这种形态！而且我们还未成年，你这是非法阿尼马格斯！被教授发现你就完了！」

「那勋尼告诉我你要去干嘛，我就变回来。」金宰铉暂时用狗狗的形态跟车勋谈判。

「好啦！我要去魔药教授的地窖帮他处理一些魔药材，你要一起来嘛？！」车勋一副正大光明的样子盯着大狗，却说了谎。

「啊？？？又是地窖！」两三秒间，金宰铉已经变了回来，他捂着鼻子道，「啊啊啊勋尼你不觉得魔药教授还有他的地窖连同魔药整个都很臭嘛？上次上课睡觉被教授抓到罚我去地窖课后劳动，只进去了一分钟我就窒息了，眼睛都被腾上来的熬煮药材的热气弄的雾蒙蒙的。」

「你给我闭嘴！」车勋开口道，「不懂魔药的人少在那里评头论足了！你赶紧给我回去！如果待会儿被我发现你还跟着我，这一学期你都别想听见我的声音了！」

「啊啊？一学期也太狠了吧勋尼！」

「我可是说到做到的，识相点就给我回去！」

「呜呜呜......勋尼好凶......」金宰铉一边哭丧着脸，一边把辣味三明治塞给车勋，转过头又迅速的化成大狗，一溜烟的跑走了。

「呀！不是说了不能用阿尼马格斯了嘛？！」在金宰铉消失在拐角的时候，车勋说。他狠狠地咬了一口辣味三明治，仿佛是在咬金宰铉本人。

——————————————————

轻轻地敲了敲面前的大门，得到许可后车勋推开门走了进去。典型的欧式建筑内里，四面墙上都昏黄的灯，亮却柔和。被灯光映得发黄的墙壁上的油画，里面的伯爵正在悠闲的喝茶，车勋微微屈身向伯爵示意，也得到了伯爵同样的屈身问候。

「让我看看是谁来了，」纯正优雅的伦敦腔从帘子后面的休息室响起，掀开帘子，一个高大挺拔的男人出现在车勋眼前，「哦~是来自东方的黑发猫咪。」

听到「黑发猫咪」四个字让车勋变的尴尬起来，他僵硬地鞠躬，「晚上好，教授。」

「来吧孩子，不要这么拘谨，想喝点什么？顺便一提今天的推荐是我手作的柠檬红茶。」教授热情的招呼着，挥了挥手，一只杯子和与它配对的杯垫和小勺子跳跃起来，与茶壶一起在空中旋转，倒满一杯茶后一块方糖以优美的弧线跳进杯子里，小勺子顺势进去逆时针开始搅拌，并和杯子一起移动到车勋手边，「来坐吧我的孩子，我猜你这个时间过来肯定不只是为了问候你可怜的中年单身汉教授，说吧，怎么了？」

「教授，」车勋坐下来并喝了一口茶，想到这茶过分的甜了，如果是金宰铉喝的话肯定会皱起眉头来。因为教授的发问而适时截断思想，「我是想问教授，关于......守护神咒的问题......」

听到车勋提起一个月学的咒语，教授挑了挑眉毛，「对守护神咒有问题？我的孩子，你不是当时班里完成的最好的学生吗？」

对，说的没错，在一个月前的黑魔法防御术的课上，教授向与车勋同级的四年级学生们系统的讲授了守护神咒，并让他们开始实践练习。

初次接触守护神咒的孩子们，他们的魔杖大多召唤出的是一团发着极亮白光的烟雾，从一月前到现在，很多孩子召唤出的依旧是烟雾，这其中也包括金宰铉。对于这些十四五岁魔力尚低的孩子来说这本应该是正常现象，可是令教授惊讶的是，眼前的这个沉默寡言的黑发东方男孩，在第一次使用守护神咒时，从他的魔杖顶端射出一道白光，白光不停的向前延伸，在快要到尽头的地方，跳出来了一只小小的可爱的猫咪。

第一次用这个咒语就能召唤出形态如此清晰的守护神让教授惊叹不已，「Bravo！」教授大喊着，用力鼓着掌，「Bravo！Bravo！我的孩子！」他走到这个孩子面前，「做的很好孩子！你是来自拉文克劳的......车勋？」教授小心地发音，「很好，车勋，拉文克劳加十分！」因为这件事，教授深深地记住了车勋，并给他取了一个昵称——来自东方的黑发猫咪。

而就是这个孩子现在坐在他面前，说对守护神咒有了疑问，看着车勋有点难以启齿的困扰样子，「没事的孩子，说说吧，发生什么了？」

车勋张了张嘴，「教授，我不懂我做了什么，是......是关于我守护神形态的问题......我......」

「好吧孩子，」教授挥了挥手，打断了车勋的破碎的话语，「我们直接来练习一下如何？」说着，教授将车勋带到练习室，「掏出你的魔杖，准备开始了，三、二、一！」

教授用魔杖指着车勋，念出咒语，从魔杖顶端喷出深蓝色的光芒朝车勋射去。

「Expecto Patronum！」车勋大喊出咒语，白光从他的魔杖「咻！」的一下飞出去，击退了蓝光，并在上空幻化成形态。因为强烈的光芒让教授有些睁不开眼，他眯着眼看到车勋化成动物形态的守护神便问道，「没有问题啊孩子，你的守护......」

强光逐渐消散，守护神也从空中跳下来温顺的蹭着车勋的腿，教授这才看清，「你的守护神形态......」

没错，本应是一只小猫慵懒地窝在车勋脚边的画面，却变成一脸尴尬和无助的车勋腿跟前站着一只热情温顺的大金毛犬。

「噢孩子，原来你的问题是守护神的形态变更了啊......」

——————————————————

从黑魔法防御术教授的屋子里出来，走在回宿舍的路上，车勋仔细回忆着教授的话——

原来守护神的形态变更并不是什么严重的问题，根据巫师的生理心理状况，守护神的形态是会发生改变的，比如说最爱或者对自己来说最重要的东西如果改变了，同样也会反应在守护神的形态上。

之前的猫咪守护神是可以理解的，因为车勋自己的阿尼马格斯形态就是一只毛色发亮的亚洲短毛黑猫。可是突然变成了一只大金毛让车勋没了头绪，而且提到金毛就会让人想起......

到了宿舍门口，车勋不禁摇摇脑袋让自己别再想下去，以免得到让人手足无措的答案。他用右手轻轻扣了扣门上这张油画，油画传出温柔的声音，「噢~是车勋回来了，请说密语吧~」

「四院友好。」车勋喊出密语，石门应声打开。进门之后穿过一个长廊就进入了公共休息室，车勋并不住在拉文克劳的宿舍，因为分校推荐过来的留学生与本部的学生有生活习惯等等方面的差异，所以学校决定专门建了一间留学生专用的宿舍，因为留学生的数量较少所以这间宿舍是四院合用。标准是两人一间，大家基本上都是和同个分校同年来到本部的同学合宿，所以即使车勋有些不情愿，可他的舍友的的确确是金宰铉。

准备在公共休息室里稍作休息就回房间的车勋被一个人叫住，「啊~勋，原来你在这儿啊。」是熟悉的声音，车勋不用回头就喊出了他的名字，「噢，干嘛啊，承协哥？」

李承协掀开斯莱特林的帘子走了出来，「你晚餐时间后就没影了，我等你半天了。」

李承协是比车勋金宰铉高两级的六年级学生，是留学生宿舍的舍长，与此同时也是六年级斯莱特林男生级长。由留学生来担任级长在以前来说是一件不可思议的事情，而对于崇尚能力的斯莱特林来说，李承协的优秀足以让他获得领导的权力。同样是四年级来到本部的李承协，在短短的一年之后就已经被魔法部的魔法法律执行司下设的傲罗指挥部发掘，是现在学校重点培养的未来傲罗人选。

而这样的一个强大优秀的人物，却容易在一些小问题上有挫折，比如说现在——

「马上就要到熄灯的时间了，」李承协说道，「也就是说，马上就要到我和会胜约定的时间了，假设你没有忘记，你应该给我带着了吧——福灵剂。」

李承协说的会胜是赫奇帕奇三年级的柳会胜，虽然只有三年级，可是那个小孩已经发现和申报了二十种以上东方神秘的神奇动物，被英国的神奇动物管理控制司点名要求随这个年度，也就是车勋金宰铉这个年度一起来本部学习。

而车勋知道的更多一点，李承协和柳会胜早在进入魔法学校学习之前就是邻居，由于柳会胜的父母忙于工作，甚至可以说这个小孩是在李承协家长大的。而年长三岁的李承协完全是把这个小孩当成儿子在养，也不知道是什么时候父爱就突然变质了，李承协开始以火热的带有异样情愫的眼神注视着柳会胜，随着爱情一起到来的除了苦涩的甜蜜之外当然还有无边无际的嫉妒和患得患失。

所幸的是在离开家乡的两年后，柳会胜也来到了英国，少有感性冲破了一向理智的李承协，他决定向柳会胜表白，让这个从小看着长大的小孩属于自己。

可这个守护神是一头勇猛孤狼的李承协对感情实在一窍不通，对自己的表白没有丝毫信心的他才想到了车勋，并跟其谈判换取福灵剂。

「当然了哥，」车勋从口袋里掏出一个小小的药瓶冲李承协晃了晃，「那么，哥答应我的事......」

「在宿舍里养猫是吧，」李承协看了看时间急促地说道，「只要不被费尔奇的洛丽丝夫人发现，你养一百只我也睁一只眼闭一只眼。」

「成交~」车勋少见的轻快的应着，将药瓶抛给李承协，后者接住打开后一饮而尽，边将药瓶又抛回给车勋，「今天福灵剂的味道怎么有些不对？」

「没关系的，」车勋把药瓶装回口袋，「今天的百里香酊加的稍微有点多，不过不影响效果，放心吧哥。」

闻言，李承协没多说什么，快速转身离开了宿舍。

「哈哈~」在确定李承协离开宿舍后，车勋恶作剧般的笑了起来。

当然味道不对了哥，车勋想着，因为给你的根本就不是福灵剂，而是能让你瞬间变得更帅的美颜药剂啊。

车勋最近因为守护神形态的问题心烦意乱，而熬煮福灵剂需要高度的专注，所以他最近根本无法制作这个神奇的幸运药水。在李承协找到他时，他本来想拒绝，但又本着大婶八卦的本能给出了「不告诉我用途不给做」的答案，在情感方面意外老实的李承协就把想跟柳会胜表白的事情一五一十的告诉他。

听完后车勋差点翻出一个大白眼，天呐李承协，你去跟对角巷街边卖杂货的恨嫁已久的姑娘表白都不如跟柳会胜表白成功率高。柳会胜那个死小孩来到本部后第一次在留学生宿舍见你，眼睛里面的喜悦和爱情都快把别的人给歘瞎了，你现在在这儿跟我演什么双向暗恋甜蜜苦涩苦涩甜蜜的偶像剧呢？

刚想嘲讽李承协一通并拒绝他时，车勋突然想到了宿舍手册里面禁止饲养宠物这一条，于是便有了刚刚发生的事情。

车勋看着李承协身后的阵阵袍浪消失在视线里，不禁捂着嘴，「承协哥，顶着你更帅的脸跟会胜表白，可比福灵剂管用多了~」

TBC⭐


End file.
